Black Legacy
by CountDimentio
Summary: Black Fire will have revenge. They hurt his son and he shall destroy them. But at what cost? OC alert M for blood and gore and swears!
1. The Planners

Black Fire stood on the top of a building. He looked at all the people starting to crowd around the building.  
The door a few feet away from him blasted open. The Commander and five soldiers stood at the threshold.  
"Doom! Surrender!" said the Commander. "Make me, bitch." Black Fire said tonelessly. The Commander was losing his temper with this stubborn hedgehog. "We'll have to kill you then!" yelled the Commander.  
Black Fire just stood there. The Commander finnaly snapped. He aimed his gun and shot. Black Fire twisted around and bent back to avoid the bullet. Staying bent, he looked at the Commander. the soldiers came at him. Black Fire then leaped off the building, back first. He flipped so he was feet first. He then landed in the crowd of people. He skated off. The GUN vehicles followed him. He blasted them off with dark fire. "Doom!  
Surender or else!" he heard the Commander yell through a megaphone. Black Fire turned around to shout back a nasty comment when a blast of water knocked him off his feet. It was Sonic. "Black Fire! Why are you doing this? "said Sonic. Black Fire got up. "I chose to." he said. Just then he blasted a surge of dark fire at Sonic. He blasted him 10 feet away. He then rushed away, covered in the dust cloud he kicked up. He felt a presence. He emerged from the dust cloud. A dragon flew overhead. It was crystalish. Black Fire took out his Chaos Emerald. "Chaos Control!" he yelled. He disappered.  
Black Fire reappered far away from the scene. The sun was going down. Black Fire turned around and ran into the woods. He heard something follow him. He then came to a clearing. Walking into the middle, he looked around. He heard tiny footsteps and looked to the right. A little Shadow was racing toward him. Black Fire scooped him up and held him close. This was why GUN was after him.  
They were going to do an experiment on youth but didn't have something to experiment on. No one volentered so they choosed Shadow. Black Fire, being Black Doom(Shadow's dad), protested. GUN still took  
Shadow against his own will. Black Fire tried to stop them but they also took him. They made him watch them transform Shadow. They gave Shadow a shot with the drug in it. It was a painful experience for both father and son. After much pain, Shadow turned 4 again. The people in GUN tried to keep Shadow with them to run more experiments. Black Fire just couldn't take it any longer. He snapped and attacked everyone relating to GUN. He took the baby Shadow and took him out to the woods. There he build a treehouse in a tree next to a clearing where Shadow could sleep. Black Fire would sneak around the city and try to find any news about GUN finding a cure for the youth drug. He's been doing that ever since...

It was nighttime. Shadow slept peacefully in the treehouse overhead while Black Fire slept under the tree next to it. He was a light sleeper. He had to be. If anything were to come and, in any way, threaten Black Fire or Shadow, he had to hear them first. Leaves crunched. Black Fire woke up the instant the sound was made. He sat up. Something scrambled up a tree. Black Fire got up and looked around. Normal things wouldn't see a thing in the darkness that covered the woods that night. Black Fire had natural nightvision. He  
couldn't see far, for there were trees in the way. A twig snapped. Black Fire whipped around. He heard the flap of wings behind him. Black Fire shot his hand behind him and grabbed a throat. Wing claws tried to ease the grip by scratching his hand. He turned around and couldn't believe who it was!   
"Mephiles?" said Black Fire. Mephiles twisted and turned to ease Black Fire's grip. Black Fire set him down. Mephiles's wings turned back to arms and he massaged his throat. "Still have that killer grip!" Mephiles said joyfully. He too could see in the dark. Black Fire smiled. "How's Shadow?" Mephiles asked. They looked toward the treehouse. "He's alright. Besides the fact that he's about 14 years younger, he's doing alright." said Black Fire. Mephiles looked at Black Fire. "He's really depending on you. You know that, right?" said Mephiles. Black Fire stared at his feet. " I know." he said. Mephiles brought the subject off topic finnaly. "Well, I didn't come here for fun." He said. "GUN has the cure done." Black Fire's ears perked up, a sign tat he wanted to hear more. "But they have it under lock and key and serious security." Black Fire looked at Mephiles. "It shouldn't be that hard to get!" he said. "Let's go!" And with that, Black Fire ran off.  
Mephiles sighed and ran after him.


	2. The Captured

Black Fire leaped from building top to building top. Mephiles followed by flight. They finnaly got to GUN HQ. Black Fire leaped onto the top of it. Mephiles landed beside him. Black Fire lifted up a vent and jumped down in the building. Mephiles followed. They landed in the room next to the Commander's room. Black Fire went up to the door. No one was in the room. He went in the room. There was a paper on the Commander's desk. It said:

PASSWORD TO CURE ROOM MEPHILES

Black Fire took the paper and went to the waiting Mephiles in the other room. They both went in the room to the right. A GUN soldier had fallen asleep. A few beer bottles were scattered around him. Black Fire knew  
what heavy sleepers GUN soldiers could be. They walked right past him. The next door was locked. The vent above them was open. Mephiles flew in the vent. After a few seconds, the door opened. Mephiles was on the other side. He signaled to Black Fire to be quiet and pointed to 5 GUN soldiers not to far away. They guarded a door. Black Fire quietly walked into the room and quietly shut the door. Mephiles pumped his wings hard once so he was propelled into the air. He landed on the railings above them with a "clunk". A soldier turned their way. Black Fire hid behind a box.  
Mephiles tip-toed across the rail. Once he was above a soldier, he quietly got on his stomach and lowered his wing claw. He pierced a certain place on the soldier's head and the soldier died immediately. He lifted the soldier to a rail and draped him on it. He waited for another soldier. The fourth one walked under looking for the one that Mephiles had just killed. He lowered his wing claw toward the soldier. The second one saw the claw and pushed the fourth one out of the way. He grabbed Mephiles's claw and tugged down hard. He pulled Mephiles off the rail. Mephiles fell from the rail and landed square on the concrete floor. Black Fire leaped out from behind the box and attacked the soldiers. Mephiles got up and tore the second soldier's head open. He then shoved his claws in the soldier's brain. It killed the soldier. Black Fire blasted the fourth one with dark fire, cooking him alive. Mephiles attacked the third one. After killing the fourth one, Black Fire attacked the first soldier. The soldier shot at him. He dodged them all and seemed to warp up to the soldier. He put his fingers in the soldier's ears and blasted a surge of dark fire in them. The soldier died of the sound the fire made in his ears. Mephiles swooped toward the third soldier and tried to perform the same attack he did on the second soldier. But the soldier quickly aimed his gun at Mephiles and shot his wing. Mephiles screached in pain as the bullet obliterated the wing membrane. He fell to the floor holding his wing with pain. He looked at the soldier with rage. Just then someone fired a gun and blew the soldier's head into bits. The body fell in front of him. He looked the side and saw Black Fire with a soldier's gun in his hand. Mephiles got up and transformed his wings into arms again. Just like the wing membrane, the skin on his arm was almost totally torn off.  
Black Fire ripped off the soldier's sleeve and tore it into two strips. "Let me see your arm." he said. Mephiles put out his arm for Black Fire to see. Blood covered his arm all the way to his shoulder. Black Fire  
wet the tip of a strip in the bucket of water next to him. He started to wipe the blood away. Mephiles's face twisted in pain. Black Fire wrapped the other strip around Mephiles's arm. He tucked the ends under the wrapping. Mephiles's face went back to normal again. Black Fire walked over to the code pad next to the door the soldier's were guarding. He punched in the word MEPHILES. The door opened. Mephiles saw the word on the code pad that Black Fire had typed in and was surprised. Black Fire went trough the door. Mephiles followed.  
The room was pitch-black.In the middle of the room was a glass case containing the cure in a needle. Black Fire broke the glass with his fist. The alarm went off. It echoed around the whole building. Black Fire grabbed the needle. The two ran back into the room next to the Commander's room. GUN soldiers were heard coming. "Mephiles! You'll have to lift me up to the vent!"Black Fire shouted over the alarm. Mephiles kneeled down and helped Black Fire onto his shoulders. He got up and stumbled a bit. Black Fire almost lost his balanced. "Ack! What are you doing!" Black Fire yelled in shock. "Your too heavy!" Mephiles yelled back. "Lay off the frigin' twinkes!" Mephiles brought Black Fire to the vent with difficulty. Black Fire climbed onto the roof. Mephiles flew through the vent. Black Fire threw the medicine toward him. Mephiles caught in  
his mouth. He wrapped his fangs around it so it wouldn't fall. Black Fire grabbed Mephiles's legs and they flew away together. As they flew away they could hear GUN choppers following them. Black Fire turned himself around and Mephiles slipped his feet between Black Fire's arms and sides(basically in his armpits). This was Black Fire could fire bend without having to hold onto Mephiles. He blasted fire at the choppers, eventually making them blow up in midair.  
They finnaly reached the woods. Mephiles swooped down in between the trees so the choppers couldn't follow them. But Mephiles couldn't maneuver through trees well so they eventually hit one. They continued on foot. Mephiles transformed his wings to arms and took the medicine from his mouth and carried it. They ran along until they finnaly reached the treehouse. Black Fire guarded the small house while Mephiles quickly climbed in it. Mephiles picked up the sleeping Shadow. Mephiles set him down in his lap. He watched as his ears twitched in his sleep. It seemed like a sin to wake him. But he did anyway. His whispered Shadow's name and Shadow instantly woke up. He had inherited his fathers ability to see in the dark as well as a light sleeper.  
The little Shadow yawned and looked at Mephiles with sleepy eyes. Mephiles held up the medicine. Shadow's ears perked up. He reached for it but Mephiles covered it in crystal and molded it into him, like a sown pocket. "GUN's coming. We have to get out of here!" he whispered to Shadow.   
Just then, gun shots were heard and Black Fire was heard killing people. Mephiles picked Shadow up and looked outside. The GUN soldiers had caught up with them. One of the soldiers shot at Shadow. Mephiles rose a crystal shield which deflected the bullets. He then, at high speed, ran to soldier , took his gun and shot his head apart. "Run!" Black Fire yelled to them. Mephiles didn't want to leave him. Black Fire was like his brother. He couldn't leave him.  
Mephiles didn't move. The Commander, who couldn't pass up a chance like this, saw this opening. He shot his gun at Mephiles. The bullet caught Mephiles in his leg. He screamed in pain as the bullet cracked his bone. He fell to the ground. Shadow fell out of Mephiles's arms and rolled a few feet away. Black Fire saw the Commander go for Shadow and stopped everything he was doing. He blasted the Commander with the hottest surge of fire ever made. Mephiles transformed into a dragon, scooped up Shadow and flew away. He knew Black Fire would want their fate this way. Black Fire started to run off, his job of protecting his friend and son done for now. The GUN soldiers followed. Black Fire blasted fire behind to keep GUN at bay. He worried more about Shadow than himself. He also knew that they wanted him more than Shadow. He saw the choppers gaining on Mephiles. He knew they would stop if he gave up. Black Fire screached to a halt. The GUN vehicles stopped also. GUN soldiers ran to him and quickly cuffed him. The Commander came out of a car smiling. He knew what Black Fire was on to.  
Mephiles heard the choppers flying away. He looked behind. GUN had captured Black Fire! Mephiles knew they could never catch him. Black Fire surrendered. Shadow saw and dug his face in Mephiles's hand, not wanting to see. Mephiles just watched, hovering in mid-air. The cars drove away with Black Fire. Mephiles felt so alone once they left. Thunder cracked in the distance and it started to rain. Mephiles couldn't tell whether his face was wet by the rain or his own tears. He lost someone dear to him. They weren't just friends. They weren't just close friends. They were like family. Mephiles turned around and flew off, alone. He landed on a cliff and walked in a cave, limping. He finnaly layed down in the deepest part of the cave. He put Shadow next to him and transformed back to a hedgehog. His leg ached but he didn't care. He stared at the cave ceiling, wondering why Black Fire surrendered for him. He soon fell asleep.


	3. The Changed

Mephiles woke up in the cave. The sun was up but he could hardly move. Little Shadow sat next to him. "Mephiles." he said. "Yeah." Mephiles whispered weakly. "Do you know why your so sick." "No. Why?"  
"The bullet you got shot with. It was poisened." "Really. Damn." Shadow stood up. "I want to find dad." Mephiles relised that was the first time Shadow called Black Fire as dad. Mephiles recovered the cure from the crystal pouch he created. He handed it to Shadow. "You'll need this."he coughed." Go find him." Shadow was confused. "What about you?" he asked. "Shadow. I've been doing this with your dad for a long time." "How long?" "About 15 years." "Wow." "Time flies when your determined. But, Shadow. I'm sick of this. It's for the best." Shadow couldn't believe it. "No! I won't leave you here!" Shadow said. He gave the cure back to Mephiles. "Yes you will." Mephiles said. He ingected the drug in Shadow and pushed him out the cave entrance. "Mephiles!" Shadow cried. "Goodbye."whispered Mephiles. He then put a crystal barrier between him and Shadow.  
Shadow stood outside the cave, rubbing his wrists. He then felt a change. His head spun and he fell to the ground. His heart seemed to pound out of his chest. Just then, a blast of pain went through Shadow and he screamed. First high-pitched, then older. The pain stopped and Shadow got up dizzily. He looked at himself in the reflection of the crystal. He was older! The cure worked! shadow knew that Mephiles was dying in the cave. But he also knew that the crystals he produced were indestructible. He had to save Black Fire. Shadow skated down the side of the cliff and off to his father.

Shadow had reached the city and was zooming through the streets. He looked for the GUN building. He finnaly found it and raced toward it even faster. He was stopped by Sonic. The blue blur jumped up and did a homing attack on Shadow. Shadow dodged the attack but skidded to a halt. Sonic didn't relize he had hit Shadow. He thought it was a speeder. When he saw Shadow his eyes opened wide in fear. "Shadow?" he said. Others stared in shock. Shadow's eyes narrowed in rage. "Where have you been all this time? We thought you were dead!" Sonic walked toward Shadow. That was always the wrong thing to do when Shadow was pissed. Shadow leaped up and blasted a full fledge of fire Sonic's way. He landed just behind him when the fire cleared. Sonic was blasted back by the fire and landed at Shadow's feet. "Stopping me in the middle of a search is always the wrong thing to do." he said. Shadow then tilted his foot toward Sonic's head. He then blasted fire from his shoe at Sonic. The fire burned Sonic's face but left him alive. Shadow used the fire as a speed boost and skated away.


	4. The Destroyed

Black Fire sat in the dungeons. The light was dim and hardly anything could be seen. He sighed and looked up. He hoped Shadow had gotten the cure injected. He knew he would die here. He remembered the good times he had with Shadow. The times when they were inseparable. The swung open and Shadow stood in the doorway. He was an adult again. Black Fire got up. Shadow walked up to him and put his hand on his shoulder. "I couldn't leave you." he said smiling. Black Fire nodded and Shadow took his hand. They ran out of the prison. They skated through the building. "Where's Mephiles?" Black Fire asked. "He couldn't come."  
Shadow said. "Why." Black Fire said. Shadow hung his head. "He's dying." He said with grief. Black Fire knew Mephiles. He couldn't die! Not without a serious cause...  
Shadow looked up. The Commander stood in their way. They screached to a halt. "Shadow! It's been a long time since I've seen you in that form!" He said with suspicious joy. "Why did you do it?" Shadow said.  
"Why did you pick me?Why not something else?" The Commander laughed. "Your still wondering about that? Well I never knew myself, but I wanted to do it!" Black Fire filled with rage. "I'm sick of you!" he yelled.  
Shadow and the Commander looked his way. "I'm sick of you trying to kill us! I hate you and I never want to see you again!" Black Fire couldn't take GUN anymore. Shadow knew about Black Fire's unstoppable rage, he knew that nothing could calm him down once he was fired up. Black Fire's hands started to burn with dark fire. The flame grew larger. Shadow stepped aside. He turned to the now terrified Commander."Commander, meet your death." Black Fire ran toward the Commander, the fire reflecting in his eyes. Just then, the Commander smiled and a bunch of GUN soldiers poured out from random doors.  
Black Fire blasted them away with fire. they shot at him but he jumped out of the way and attacked. He created fire whips and lashed them about. They smacked soldiers out of the way. Shadow got in on the action too. Just then, reinforcements were called in. Not just any reinforcements but Sonic and everyone else. Fire, bullets and other projectiles flew around the room.  
Sonic blasted a full fledge of water at Shadow. He blocked it with fire. Jet swooped down at him but he melted into darkness and reappered a few feet away. Shadow blasted fire out around him, Sonic and Jet were blasted back. Knuckles interfered by blasting Shadow to the wall with an impressive fire move. Sonic and Jet used this as and advantage. Sonic froze Shadow to the wall but he melted the ice. Jet summoned vines which held him down. Shadow burned that too. Sonic waterbended a bunch of water in Shadow's face, blinding him for a split second. In that second, Knuckles and Jet blasted him with fire and wind.  
Black Fire had trouble of his own. Abyss, the Commander and Tails were attacking him. Abyss blasted a full surge of water at him while the Commander shot at him and Tails would electrocute him. Black Fire attacked back in rage but never really got them. Tails zapped him and Black Fire finnaly whipped out and grabbed his neck. He cracked his trachea and tossed him to the side. Abyss tried to get to Tails but Black Fire whipped him with fire, burning him. The Commander shot Black Fire in the shoulder, missing for his head. Black Fire whipped around toward him and blasted a full fledge of fire at him. Abyss healed Tails and they both pinned him to the ground and attacked him.  
Just then, Mephiles swooped in the battle. He blasted darkness around the room, pausing the fight and harming evil for a split second. The Commander attacked him, so did Silver. Mephiles sent crystals at the Commander, pinning him to the wall. Silver glowed with a silver light. Mephiles blasted darkness at him Silver dodged him and sent a full fledge of light at him. He was blasted back and fell to the floor. Black Fire kicked Abyss and Tails and got up, seeing Mephiles. He launched a fire ball at Silver. Silver was blasted against the wall. Shadow blasted Knuckles ,Sonic and Jet away with fire and ran up to Mephiles. Black Fire did too. He helped him up. They linked hands. Shadow and Black Fire's Emeralds floated in between the three. Mephiles's darkness Emerald also floated into the middle.  
The Emeralds started to spin in a circle together, making a blur. They chanted ancient words and they began to float. Darkness overcame them and the Emeralds. Their eyes turned black and a dark aura surrounded them. No one uttered a word from fear of what they might do. Just then, They let out the darkness and blasted it everywhere around the room. Everyone but them were knocked unconscious. They floated back to the ground. They unlinked hands and went back to normal. Mephiles fell to his knees, breathing heavy. Black Fire and Shadow kneeled next to him. "I'm sorry Black Fire." he said. " For what?" Black Fire asked. Mephiles leaned on him. "For leaving like this." Black Fire sat down and layed Mephiles on his lap. He what kind of leaving he was talking about. "No!" he finnaly said. " Not this soon! Not like this! Please, Mephiles." He looked down at him. "I'm sorry" he said. He then closed his eyes and never again opened them. A tear rolled down Black Fire's face. "And I'm sorry too, for planning your death like this." "It wasn't you!" Shadow said. "It was fate!" Black Fire looked at Shadow with a half rage full and half depressed look. "I don't believe in fate." he said. With that he hung his head and sobbed.

That night, Black Fire sat at Mephiles's grave. The gravestone was one of the crystals Mephiles had made. Black Fire had engraved on it with fire. It said:  
Here lies Mephiles, one of my greatest friends. He was the best friend I ever had, and he always will be. He was like Shadow's second father, even though he wasn't. I will always miss you, my friend...   
Black Fire  
He looked up at the stars and remembered the good times, when the youth drug wasn't even thought of. He saw a shooting star fly across the sky. He had a feeling that was Mephiles, watching over him and making sure he was never truly lonely. Black Fire smiled."I will always miss you, my friend..."


End file.
